


We Look Out For Each Other

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Scott Appreciation Week '19 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Scott notices things are hard after his parents split up, and goes to talk to his mom.





	We Look Out For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Scott McCall Appreciation Week: Before The Bite

Scott knows things are hard. His mom tries to hide it but he knows. He can see how tired she’s been lately. He knows it’s not just because she’s been taking extra shifts at the hospital. 

She’s been trying to hold it together ever since his dad left. He doesn’t completely understand what happened but he knows his mom is sad, even if she acts like she’s not.

He comes home from school to find his mom’s car in the driveway. It’s one of her rare nights off. She’d talked about making a special dinner just for the two of them. But when he walks inside she’s not anywhere in sight. 

He kicks off his shoes before heading upstairs. He’s about to go put his bag away in his room when he hears something from his mom's room. She’s crying.

He puts his bag down and heads down the hall, stopping outside her room. Her door is cracked so he peeks inside. She’s sitting facing away from him. Her head is in her hands as her shoulders shake as she cries.

It makes Scott’s chest hurt to see her like this. She’s been trying so hard and doing her best to take care of him, and she’s still so sad.

“Mom?”

She head lifts and she brings a hand up, hastily trying to wipe her eyes. “Hi sweetheart.”

“Are you alright?” He asks, slowly edging his way towards the bed.

“Of course,” she says, giving him a tight smile. “Did you need something?”

Scott shakes his head and crawls up onto the bed next to her, “I just want to sit with you.”

She puts an arm around his waist and pulls him closer, “I’d like that.”

They’re silent for a moment, his mom just sitting there running a hand through his hair as she hums one of her favorite songs. It’s one she always used to sing him before bed.

“It’s okay if you’re sad mom,” Scott says quietly. “I miss him too.”

She pulls him tighter against her and buries her face in his hair. “I’m not sad. I have you.”

“You can have me and still be sad,” Scott tells her. “And that’s okay. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“I’m the Mom. It’s my job to look out for you,” she tells him. 

“I can still look out for you,” Scott says.

“How about we look out for each other?” 

Scott smiles and snuggles in closer to her, “Deal.”


End file.
